There is a large installed base of ink-jet and laser printers having relatively lower, typically equal vertical and horizontal resolutions of 300-dpi. Recently, higher resolution printers are providing superior print quality due to their ability to produce 600-dpi resolution images. It would unduly burden the host computer that drives the higher resolution printers to require that it create 600-dpi pixel data from 300-dpi documents, applications or image databases produced thereby. Not only would such require large amounts of memory in the host, but it also would reduce 600-dpi printer throughput. Yet it is desirable to take advantage of the advent of higher resolution printers in many print applications without paying a significant throughput penalty.